Misplaced Trust
by Baby Jenks
Summary: Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dimydus on a bed for a couple days. Hmmmm…


Title: Misplaced Trust  
  
Summary: Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Dimydus on a bed for a couple days. Hmmmm.  
  
A/N: Got the idea watching Big Brother 2. Yeah, I know, but I was too lazy to turn the channel.  
  
*************************************  
  
  
  
News Reporter: Welcome to the first ever CONTEST to decide who will rule the goblins and Jareth's old kingdom. After being defeated by the young girl Sarah, Jareth's kingdom is now up for grabs. Competing here today is the human Sarah, the dwarf Hoggle, the monster Ludo, the weasel Sir Dimydus, and the ex-goblin king himself, Jareth.  
  
The contest itself is one of willpower. The contestants will be placed on top of the bed in the master suite in the goblin castle, and the last one to exit the bed will become the new ruler of the Labyrinth.  
  
Are the contestants ready?  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
"And it begins!"  
  
As all the contestants load up the bed, it becomes obvious that Ludo needs to be the first to go. His ENORMOUS bulk is taking up most of the bed.  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth squeaked, trying to get out from under Ludo, "Can you get him off?"  
  
Sarah quickly realized he was right.  
  
"Hey Ludo?"  
  
"Yeah Sawah?"  
  
"Can you go get me something to eat? I'm STARVING."  
  
"Sawah hungry?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Ludo help Sawah."  
  
And to everyone's great relief, Ludo got off the bed to find Sarah a peach or something.  
  
"Thank," Jareth started,  
  
"God" Hoggle finished.  
  
  
  
Two days later  
  
Sir Dimydus is pissing everybody off by attacking the pillows and sending feathers flying everywhere.so Jareth tries to get rid of him.  
  
Jareth was playing with his balls (get your minds out of the gutter, his CRYSTAL balls), and "accidentally" dropped one over the ledge of the bed.  
  
"Oh, dear, my ball dropped." (Minds out of the gutter! Out!)  
  
"Sir Dimydus! You are loyal and brave! Will you return my property back to me?"  
  
"I will, noble sir!" And with that, Dimydus was over the ledge to fetch the ball, and out of the contest.  
  
  
  
Five hours later  
  
Sarah and Jareth were fooling around (It WAS a bed, after all), and Hoggle was obviously embarassed. So he pretended not to see them and instead took to jumping on the bed singing, "Five little goblins jumping on a bed, one fell off and lost the contest. Jareth called the doctor and the doctor said, 'Kick the goblins who jump on the-'"  
  
  
  
He was cut short by a kick in the shins from Jareth, who was becoming irritated by his incessant singing. He had an idea, though, and whispered it to Sarah when Hoggle was busy rubbing his leg and crying.  
  
That night, when they all fell asleep, Jareth motioned two goblins on either side of Hoggle. He woke up a little when one of the deftly lifted his jewels off his belt, and tried to grab for them with a half-awake hand. He inched closer and closer to his jewels, until they were just within his reach- on the ground. With a thud, he found himself fully awake with his jewels-on the ground.  
  
"Goddamn you, Jareth!!! Freakin' DBA!!!"  
  
And then there were two little goblins jumping on the bed.  
  
  
  
Three days later  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
"Yeah, Sarah?"  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Maybe we could.share.the throne?"  
  
"You mean-"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"But we'd have to get married."  
  
"Yup."  
  
".Really?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
Jareth smiled at his fiancée, then lightly kissed her on the forehead. He rose to go notify the kingdom, and as soon as he got off the bed-  
  
"YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!" As the bells and whistles proclaimed Sarah the winner, Jareth's face fell.  
  
"You tricked me? Just to win my kingdom?" A hurt puppy dog look came across his face.  
  
"No, honey, I meant it. But I DID win."  
  
The news reporter came to get a good shot of Sarah's face as she accepted the crown and the power to rule the Underground.  
  
And they all lived happily (if distrusting) ever after. 


End file.
